Craving For You
by loopdiz
Summary: When the four hot boys of Konoha High has their eyes set on their lovers, how many molestations can the ukes go through till they surrender? SasuNaru,AU Mpreg Side:GaaLee,KakaIru,ShinoKiba,NejiShika Now rated M
1. Beginning

**Hey there guys! This if my first ever fanfic. I love SasuNaru and all the other side pairings in my story. If you like it please, please review :)**

**Summary: When the four hot boys of Konoha High has their eyes set on their lovers, how many molestations can the ukes go through till they surrender?[SasuNaru,AUMpreg**

**Disclaimer: You don't see Naruto pregnant with Sasuke's baby right? Well, therefore I DO NOT own Naruto or it's characters. **

**Special thanks to my beta readers lizzie and Sycaro! None of this would be possible without both of you! THANK YOU!:3**

On with the story!!

"blah"- talking  
'blah'- thinking 

It was Senior Year at Konoha High for our four favourite ukes and semes. At 7:30 am, thirty minutes before classes started, that's when the 'Fantastic Four'(1) as they were known decided to arrive, as they usually did.

As they entered, hearts stopped, fangirls fainted (and some fanboys too) and nosebleeds were rampant.

The first one was a very handsome and tall brunette with blue-black hair that looked silky to touch, skin so pale and creamy and which contrasted beautifully with his onyx eyes that appeared like they could take your soul away by just staring into them. His face was completed with pink pale lips. His name, Uchiha Sasuke.

Beside the Uchiha, was a muscular, but not too muscular fire engine red head with nice teal eyes that looked simply stunning but not when they were giving you a death glare within an inch of your life.(lol) Sabaku Gaara is the name.

Aburame Shino, the next member, had nice spiky black hair, an athletic body and always wore dark round glasses that gave him an air of mystery that was totally sexy although no one knew his eye colour.

Last but certainly by no means was Hyuuga Neji. He had smooth pale skin and nice long dark brown hair that cascaded down below his shoulder which he kept in a low pony tail. Fangirls and fanboys just wish they could run their fingers through his silky hair because it just looked so gorgeous. A nice body and nice lips completed his refined looks. 

Clad in their school uniform which consisted of dark blue jacket and pants, white shirt, red tie and black shoes, they looked beautiful and sophisticated while having a sense of addictive danger.

They made their way to their lockers and got the books they needed for classes. They all got high grades and came at the top of their classes.

Many girls and boys tried asking them out and/or getting their attention but were declined immediately and/or ignored because they already had their eyes on their chosen women already.

They were friends ever since elementary school as each of their parents owned big businesses and usually have to go to functions where they would gather together. 

Outside the school  
"Dog breath, hurry your ass up!" A beautiful blonde yelled to his best friend.

"Shut up Fox Face, I'm coming!" A shaggy headed brunette yelled to his blonde friend running towards the school doors.

"Tch. Troublesome." Said a lazy genius as he observed the exchange between two out of his three closest friends.

"DON'T BE LIKE THAT SHIKA-KUN, LET THE POWER OF THEIR YOUTH BE FREE!" shouted a cute bowl cut shaped black haired boy as he did a good guy pose.

The lazy teen continued rolled his eyes at his other close friend and continued towards the school. The four submissives made their way into the school and stared as in the hallway they could see girls and boys alike recovering from fainting and nosebleeds.

They looked at each other and one thought ran through all four of their minds.

'Fantastic Four'

At this, all four blushed.

The four adorable ukes have loved a specific member of 'F 4' (2) since their freshman year.

They continued walking, got to their lockers and took their necessary books out and headed off to class. Turning a specific corner, they stopped dead in their tracks.

There, before them, were the 'F4' in all their splendour. They were standing looking like they were waiting for someone or something. 

The four subs(3) regained themselves and walked (while blushing madly) passed their love interests.  
While they were walking by, Uchiha Sasuke stared predatorily at his future lover.

He admired his woman's golden lock that framed his face, beautiful sapphire eyes that put the blue sky to shame and which showed every emotion felt, full pouty pink lips that seemed to be temptingly soft, three whisker like markings on each cheek that made him look like a cute baby kitsune and his lithe slender body. Taking all this in, the Uchiha muttered under his breath, his future wife's name. 'Uzumaki Naruto'

Gaara was not as subtle in his sheer attraction to his woman (they refer to the subs as THEIR or in this case HIS woman because they felt that there gonna get them no matter what). The red head licked his lips lustily as he ravished his interest with his intense gaze, admiring his ebony locks in a bowl cut shape and his nice full pink lips. In his mind, he purred his woman's name. 'Rock Lee'

Though you couldn't see Shino's eyes, you could sense that he was staring intently on his mate to be. Unlike his other friends who were all over their interests' bodies, he was, but on one particular feature.

He was gazing at his woman's nice round ass.  
While staring shamelessly, he was fantasizing about dragging his woman to a nearby empty classroom, set him in position on the teacher's desk and fuck his sweet ass doqqy style into eternity.

He had envisioned using doggy style as his interest because it has a resemblance to his cute puppy with his canine teeth and cut dark brown shaggy hair. Two tattoos adorned his face shaped like upside down triangles that were red in colour. His eyes were black and he had a nice build. His name is Inuzuka Kiba.

Hyuuga Neji was staring at his woman's pouty lips that he just wanted to claim. His woman had dark brown hair in a high pony tail, black eyes and a damn nice body. 'Nara Shikamaru' was the name that echoed throughout the Hyuuga's mind.

Feeling the predatory gazes of their semes to be, the submissives blushed harder (which was probably impossible) and started to nibble on their lips. This gesture just seemed to increase the lust that the semes were feeling because of the sheer cuteness of that act.

At this point, the ukes were giving off the aura of innocence, purity and willingness to submit which the 'F4' wanted to claim and own. It was as if subconsciously they wanted to surrender to them,  
as if they wanted to be dominated and fall into sweet oblivion.

After the ukes walked by them, the 'F4' followed close behind them down the hallway. The subs could sense the four beautiful boys close behind them and started to blush yet again but was not prepared for the feeling of someone grabbing a handful of their asses.

All four ukes gasped and let out an "eeeep!" sound that was purely out of surprise and shock.

Their faces could rival the colour of tomatoes as they were groped.

They turned their heads to see four smirking gorgeous boys staring back at them not even removing there hands from there virgin behinds.

The subs quickly darted away around a corner, to their first period class leaving in their wake four (now grinning) boys who were thinking the same thing.

'You can run but you can't hide; especially when you have such a nice tight ass that I'm going to fuck without mercy very, VERY soon. 

The four beautiful boys (now smirking) made their way to their first period class as they knew they had first period with all four of their ukes. Their smirk spreading, they remembered that their first period teacher, Kakashi-sensei, was always late so this gave them time to molest their submissives some more.

As they made their way into the designated classroom, they shared the same thought.

'This year you Will be Mine and Mine ALONE.' 

(1)- I couldn't think of a better name:P No affiliation with the comic/movie  
(2)- 'F4' means 'Fantastic 4' in short  
(3)- 'subs' is short for submissives

**Well guys, that's the first chapter!yay! I finished the 1st chappie!- Anywayz, if you guys like it, please REVIEW and tell me if you want me to continue! ****  
For the next chapter, I'm gonna raise the rating to M so please look for the story in the rated M category.  
****I love feedback! You can place requests for the plot and so on. Please review THANX! ******

**A/N: They refer to the boys as their "woman" because to them they are their women even though they are guys. Their gender is MALE! This is yaoi anywayz!- Anywho READ & REVIEW! ****  
****MUCH LOVE!**

**loopdiz**


	2. Reminiscing

Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was wondering what to put in the second chappie'

THANX to ALLL those who reviewed and actually liked my fanfic so far 3

Now to address certain issues.

**Starfire12934 **– I got the idea of 'F4' when I watched Fantastic Four 2. I watched it a week before I wrote the first chapter. At first I was going to call the group the 'HOT 4' but I was like ewww!! That's soo lame; then I remembered the movie and I was like yay! That's a way better name!XD

Next, I don't know whether Hana yori Dango as you mentioned is an author or a fanfic. I don't steal these things, I try not to do that.

2. This is a YAOI fanfic. THEY ARE BOYZ!

**HikaruNoJingoku**- I really like to call the 'ukes' women. Not that I'm not taking your opinion to heart but I like calling them that. Thanx for your suggestion though! I'll make sure to use 'koi' in future chapters. 3

Explanation:

I call the ukes 'women' because they are the submissive ones in the relationship like in a Het relationship. To the semes, they see their lovers as their women in the context that they submit to them and they are the dominants which is the 'MAN' in the relationship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A VERY, VERY BIG THANX to all those of you who reviewed my story! THANX VERY MUCH! 3

hands you all naruto plushiesX3

PLEASE review this chapter and tell me if I should keep continuing. I love your feedback! 

**Disclaimer: Again, You don't see Naruto pregnant with Sasuke's baby right? Well, therefore I DO NOT own Naruto or it's characters. **

Once again, special thanx to my beta readers Razi-Thanatos and Amaya-Keiko2005! Much appreciated!!3

'_blah'- thinking_

"_blah"- talking_

_smex- action_

_On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

(Naruto P.O.V.)

'I can't believe Uchiha Sasuke just molested my ass!' Naruto thought as he remembered those nimble fingers on his rump. Just as he pondered that, said person walked into the room with the rest of his friends, and went to their usual seats at the back of class.

'Damn Teme thinks he can molest me….well….. it did feel…good…Ahh damn it!' He trailed  
off as a blush threatened to take over his face. He then turned as he heard the door opening and was more than surprised when he saw Kakashi-sensei enter and he was on time.

'Wow he's early for once,' the blonde thought, then giggles 'Iruka-sensei must have threatened him with the no sex punishment if he was late again' he then continued to laugh as Kakashi-sensei said he would be lecturing today.

Kakashi Hatake, affectionately called Kakashi-sensei, is a handsome man about 27 years old. He has silver hair that defies gravity and sticks out to the left covering his left eye and always wears a mask over his face to cover half of his face that just makes him even more appealing. His body obviously shows signs of working out and the girls that drool over him obviously attest to the fact that he is hot.

He's always reading an orange book called "Icha Icha Paradise" which is a very  
interesting 'literature' book. (He says its literature, I call it porn.) So you can conclude that he is a pervert and also lazy. His prey who he molests, aka his lover Umino Iruka, suffers at his hands everyday but when you get down to it, he really loves and adores his Dolphin-chan.

But watch out, if you so as look at Iruka any perverted or interested way, prepare to feel the wrath of Hatake Kakashi and when he gets angry, especially because of jealousy, he's a force to be reckoned with. As you can see he's protective of his lover.

'What's that?' Naruto thought, ' I feel like...someone is staring a hole right through my back,' as he turned around, he was met with an elegant pale face and onyx pools of darkness that he was getting lost in. Snapping out of the daze, he stared at his dark angel, Uchiha Sasuke, and our blonde friend found  
his heart pounding in his chest as he stared at the handsome face some more.

'OMG! He's staring at me' the blushing teen stated as he continued to look A his brunette interest, 'he's soo hot…wait…he's pushing out his…tongue  
and…licking his lips…and he has that look in his eyes like …I'm a PIECE OF MEATgulps ahh!! Must turn around' and with that Naruto turned around while blushing madly and his pants becoming too tight for comfort.

'Why the hell must I be compared to a piece of meat?!'

(End Naruto POV)

(Sasuke POV)

'Hn. He's so cute when he blushes.' Thinks the sexy brunette as he leers and smirks at the response he got from his submissive before him. He vaguely listens to his sensei who is talking at the front of the class but then fully tunes out as he already knows the topic and stares out the window.

'I can still remember clearly the day I met MY blonde soon-to-be-lover…'reminisces the sophisticated teen as his thinks about the day he first met his blue-eyed chibi.

(FLASHBACK)

It was a week before freshman year started and Uchiha Sasuke decided to go to the city library. Of course the Uchiha mansion had its own library with tons of the books that would easily satisfy the brunette but he didn't want to go there.

Why you ask? Because there was a high chance of his father or his PERFECT brother there and he really didn't want to run into any of them. So he ordered his family limo to drop him off there. On arrival and exiting the limo, girls and boys alike blushed and drooled as THE Uchiha Sasuke stepped  
out.

He was attired in a dark blue skin hugging shirt that showed off his six pack and muscular chest, with a black hoodie left open and nice form fitting jeans with sleek black sneakers. His hair, as usual was styled to perfection with its usual bangs at the front framing his elegant porcelain  
face and sticking out gracefully in the back.

One word to describe the youngest Uchiha sibling right now is  
GORGEOUSHOTSEXXYSEXONLEGSBEAUTIFULHUNKAHUNKABURNINGLOVE!  
Yes, that says it in a mouthful![A/N: Indeed X3

He made his way into the library bypassing all his admirers, his alluring cologne leaving them all light-headed in his wake.

He went to the back of the library for some peace and quiet. Anyone who dared to even come close to where he was sitting would immediately back off as he gave them the Uchiha death glare that would send them running.

After some time, no one dared to tread where he was so he had some time to himself.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I can't believe my mom told me to go to the library and read!' a cute blonde said in his mind as he walked through the door of said library.

'I better go to the back so none of my friends can see me' he reasoned as he made his way to the back and was also was wondering why there were so many girls and boys blushing and drooling in the library but decided to ignore  
it.

He looked at a shelf with some interesting books and decided that he would read one of these but the one he wanted was on the top shelf and he was a little on the short side. So as he tried to get the book and even tipped but to no avail.

He then made a quick decision and jumped to take the book and bump It; said book flew from the shelf and landed on the ground with a loud 'thud' while the person who tried to reach it fell forward right on his face .

'Can't those annoying people leave me alone!' thought Sasuke as he heard a sound near him. He got up to go and curse off the irritating people and turned the corner to the isle where the sound came from.

As he came into the isle, there, right it front of him, high in the air, was the tightest, plump behind he has ever seen and he just had to lick his suddenly dry lips as he thought of things he could do to that nice tight ass.

Naruto, for some reason, could feel someone gazing at his very vulnerable behind and he took up the fallen book and got up. As he turned around to face the person he was about to fight for leering at him in an inappropriate way, the book in his hand dropped to the floor again.  
His stunning blue eyes widened and his plump pink lips hung open as he stared at the modern day Adonis before him.

'OMFG!!!!!!! He's soooooooooooo SEXXXXY!!!!!!!!!gulpsI think I just came in my pants.!!' the cute now shivering blonde thought aloud and as he finished with that statement, the Dark Haired Angel proceeded towards him………………..

**Yay! I finished the second chapter! Please review and tell me if you liked it! **

**I know I said at the end of the first chapter that for the second chapter I'm going to raise the rating to M for the second chapter but I decided to make it stay at T for awhile. I will notify you guys when I'm going to raise it. **

**Again, I LOVE feedback. Please READ and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**You can place requests for the plot and so on.**

**REVIEW!**

**MUCH LOVE!**

**loopdiz**


	3. Meeting

Hides from angry fans who are throwing weapons Gomen! Gomen! Sorry I haven't updated in FORVER & a day!! It's jus that I'm really lazy and..and…I had this chapter written from last year. I just was lazy to type it. :( gets hit with a stone ye.. I guess I deserve that.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Now to address certain issues.

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa –** Thanx for informing me of Hana Yori Dango being a manga cuz I had NO idea XD. I love NejiShika too! :3

**ETerNaLzAnzI98- **sigh I'm tired of addressing the whole calling the ukes "women". If it's hard to read just skip over it or ignore it. I'll probably reduce the use of it. Thanx newayz for giving me examples of the different reactions of different characters; it really helped out a lot. :D

**Sellirakip- **Thanx so much for your explanation on "Hana Yori Dango". I didn't know of it and thanx for reviewing as well.

Thanx to EACH and EVERY person that reviewed! I REALLY REALLY appreciate it! :D



PLEASE READ & REVIEW!! XD

**Disclaimer: sigh Naruto still ain't pregnant with Sasuke's babies so therefore I DO NOT own Naruto or it's characters.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke walked towards Naruto. Our chibi blonde seeing this, took a step backwards and did so gradually until he backed up against a shelf in the corner. He looked in Sasuke's eyes as the raven kept approaching him and could see the predatory gaze those onyx orbs held.

To Sasuke, as he looked at the adorable blonde uke…no, HIS adorable blonde uke, he felt a feeling of possessiveness and ownership for our blue-eyed friend.

Naruto felt the same compelling sensation but his was of TOTAL submission to this sexy brunette infront of him.

Now, the Uchiha was infront of him, his eyes like smoldering fires of passion, lust, dominance and ……..something else. Naruto could feel the hot breath on his face which made him weak in the knees and his plump lips were parted just waiting ………… for what?? He him self wasn't even sure.



'He just looks so………………………delicious!' Sasuke thought to himself as he eye raped his blonde before him.

Unexpectedly, Naruto slips from Sasuke's sight so he can go and calm down but also knowing full well that the raven Sex God would follow him. He took up the book that dropped to the floor and went to sit down at the table the brunette occupied before; sweating in his nervousness and anxiety.

Opening the book and acting like he is reading, he could feel the raven creeping up behind him. Suddenly, he felt a warm breath tingle his ear as Sasuke bends over his shoulder causing him to blush and shudder in delight and arousal.

Leaning over the blue eyed bishounen, the Uchiha firstly scanned the book in front of him then picked it up and tossed it to the side as if it were a piece of trash.

Naruto is now breathing heavily, in a daze, heart racing and thoughts going through his head a mile a minute.

'OMG!! What's he going to do?? My heart feels like it's gonna jump out of my chest!!' thought Naruto as he kept trying to calm down.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"What is your name, cutie?" I ask the sexy creature infront of me.

"U…Uzu…Uzumaki N-Naruto" he said rather sheepishly to me with a prominent blush on his face most likely because of the nick name I called him.

"Such a sexy name for a rather sexy person." I whispered in his ear and smirked.

"T-Thank y-you" He stuttered with the same blush on his face and I loved it. It made him look all the more delectable.

"May I sit?" I inquired. He nodded his head rather slowly and I took a seat beside him.

**End Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Ok, Ok. C-Calm down Naruto. Take a deep breath and just try, as BEST as POSSIBLE, TRY to act natural!'

After a few moments of silence, Naruto started to get agitated as he was not used to silence as he himself is a relatively loud person and the stare of his gorgeous companion towards him was not making him feel any better so he decided to strike up a conversation.

"So-" but was cut off by the brunette instead.



"But where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. My name is Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke" purred the seductive voice that made Naruto swallow the lump in his throat.

"N-Nice to m-meet you, U-Uchiha-san." Naruto replied as he thought about how sexy that name was.

"Please, just call me Sasuke." said the pale teen as he smirked at Naruto.

Naruto just nodded is head dumbly as he was in a daze because of the sensual way in which Sasuke said his name. All of a sudden, Naruto's eyes widened. '_Uchiha'. Now Naruto remembered hearing that name before._

The Uchiha name was a very famous and rather regal name. Fugaku Uchiha was the owner of Uchiha business companies worldwide and all very successful, so it's no risk taking in betting that the hot boy beside him was very wealthy and most likely very smart and intelligent like the legendary child prodigy _Itachi Uchiha. He graduated from High School 4 years early and no was in his 2__nd__ year of University._

While Naruto was reminiscing, Sasuke stared into those beautiful eyes that would put the purest sapphire to shame and was transfixed. Snapping out of his bemused state, he noted with a blush that Sasuke was staring intently at him.

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" questioned the blonde.

"I'm staring at you, dobe." replied Sasuke with a smirk as he saw the Naruto's features change from that of shyness to anger.

"Who you calling a dobe, TEME??" shouted Naruto as he forgot for a second that he was in a library.

"Hn." This just make Sasuke more intrigued as Naruto he said his name was, is the first person to ever show defiance towards him and by the looks of it, the blonde needed to be tamed, to let him know who the master is and he would let no other person do it but him. He smiled at the thought.

"And what are you smiling about Teme?!"

And that's how the conversation built up. With the shyness gone, Naruto could actually have a decent conversation with the 'teme'.

Sasuke found out some information about Naruto, like the fact that he lives with both his mother and father, is starting Konoha High I in a few weeks (at this the raven smirked but went unnoticed by Naruto) and has a rather strange craving for packaged noodles aka Ramen.



The Uchiha only presumed that the boy would know that when he's pregnant with HIS child he would have to eat healthier. Yes. Sasuke already claimed Naruto as his 'bride' and the mother of his heirs.

Oh how he could jus picture their wedding night, the best part is, there will be NO sleeping because with Sasuke's higher than normal libido and his MORE than substantial package that would surely make our blonde's eyes pop out of his head, there would and could never be any stopping of pleasure that night. _Ahhhh…it felt good to be an Uchiha. -_A/N: I bet it does! XD-

Just when things were getting nice and relatively comfortable, a vibration in his pocket alerted him. He excused himself and answered it.

"Yes father…..not rea…yes father…..ok….I'll leave now….bye" was all Naruto heard before Sasuke came over to him and he stood up.

"You have to go now huh?"

"Yes, the limousine is waiting outside and father wants me home".

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll see you around, ne?" whispered Naruto as he tried to hide his disappointment but was quickly picked up by Sasuke. He felt a genuine smile tug at his lips and decided that he would leave a gift with Naruto to remember him by.



"Yeah, I guess" said the brunette as he was staring pass Naruto at what seemed like something interesting. "Well, what is that?" he asked a she pointed to something behind Naruto.

"Wha-…Kyah!!" screeched Naruto as he felt a hand slap his rear hard; with the slapping sound making a rather loud noise in the part of the library they were at. He turned around to yell at the Uchiha who he found with a very smug smirk on his lips. Before he could get out a word, the raven walked away quickly and out of sight.

Naruto held his butt that stung from the slap and bellowed "TEME!!" and about 2 seconds later, the librarian came to him and threatened that if he didn't be quiet he would have to leave. He apologized and sat, or rather tried to sit down due to his burning ass, silently cursing the perverted teme. Little did he know that the pain his ass felt now was NOTHING compared to what it will have to go through in the future with the 'teme' being the one who inflicts the pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAYZ!! The third chapter is finished!

Please leave a review and tell me if I should continue! Seeing as I'm on summer vacation (woohoo!) I'll be updating more frequently!

I LOVE feedback!



Much LOVE to all my reviewers and thanx so much for your continuous support!

READ & REVIEW!!

loopdiz


	4. Thinking

Yes I'm BACK! OK..OK I Know I said I would update quickly but…MY MOM GOT ME A SUMMER JOB!! Grrr!! I was soo angry! It's a 8-5 job so I had NO time to update but I at least wrote the chapters at work! –grins-

My computer also started to act up but that won't stop the yaoi!! I have updated!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No to address some things:

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa- **Thanx for reviewing and liking my story! NejiShika was suppose to be chapter 4 but it's too…mature for a teen reating so the next chapter will be NejiShika and the story will move to M rating.

**Hollowsmile- **I was gonna put in ItachixDeidara.. but I'll think about ItachixKyuubi cuz I like that pairing a lot too. Thanx for reviewing!

**Iceyxstrawberry- **Thanx for reviewing and I LOVED your story 'Little Angel'. I loved how u said that Sasuke's and Naruto's baby was possessive of Sasuke instead of Naruto. It's the first time I've read one like that and I liked it a lot!

THANX MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! :D

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**IMPORTANT!!: For the next chapter, the story will be M RATED. No longer T but M!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer: Naru-chan has not given birth to Sasuke's babies so once again.. I DO NOT own Naruto or it's characters.**



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello youthful friends! How are you doing?!" exclaimed a black bowl cut boy to a group of boys at the entrance at Konoha High. Snickers and laughter could be heard all over the front yard of the school.

"What are you youthful people all laughing at?" asked the round-eyed brunette, " I want to join in on the youthful laughter. By the way, I'm Rock Lee!" Said the boy with a wide, bright grin.

"We are laughing at you, weirdo!" said a random boy in the crowd.

"Why are laughing at me?" Lee asked curiously.

"Because you look stupid, freak!" another boy answered.

Dark eyes lowered in hurt and sadness. Rock Lee didn't have to ask them why they said he looked stupid. From he was young, he's been teased for how he looked. He did not understand why they did it because he did not do it himself. He was just born that way. His parents loved him no matter what though. They always told him that one day , he'll find true friends and also find that special someone that will love him no matter what.



He sighed. People were just mean to him. He thought the teasing would stop because he was going to high school where he thought things would be different; the students would be mature and wouldn't tease him.

At one corner of the school, some huge guys were whispering to one another and then walked in Lee's direction where he stood as he was teased.

Looking down on the bowl-cut haired boy, the boys could see unshed tears in the corners of his boys, waiting to be spilled but was trying to hold it back.

"What's the matter buddy?" one of the huge boys from the group asked Lee.

"Why…nothing my youthful companion!" Lee answered with a smile but all could tell it was fake.

After saying this, he noticed the front yard had strangely gone silent. Before Lee could turn and see what was the cause of this, the leader of the group of boys (the one who had done the talking) took him by the front of his uniform shirt and dragged him to the inner part of the front yard.

Lee was terrified but he knew these boys were no good from they approached him. By their body alone, you could tell they spelt trouble.

Knowing full well they were going to beat him up just like past bullies had done to him, he just went along without struggling, knowing if he did, it would just be more problems.

Just as they were going to go in a secluded area to administer their attack on poor Lee-kun, a deathly low voice spoke.

"Let go of him and go away." Ordered the voice to the gang.

Lee's back was to the person so he couldn't see him. All he could see were the frightened expressions on the boys' faces and the fear in their eyes. Lee started to get shaken up too because something to make these boys scared must be something or in this case someone BIG!

"Of course Sabaku-sama. We were just being friendly" said the leader of the boys' after which they fled with their tails between their legs.

'_Better get it over with' _Lee said to himself as he turned around getting ready for an attack.



But when he turned around, he was met with beautiful red hair, cold and emotionless turquoise eyes with a tattoo over his left eye which was the kanji symbol for love, and strangely enough, he had no eyebrows. Roaming his eyes down to the handsome stranger's body, he could tell he was well built. Lee blushed at this.

"Are you alright?" came the sexy voice.

"I-I'm alright, sir. Thanks." Replied Lee in his timid voice.

"It's Gaara"

"Sorry Gaara-san" Gaara thought that Lee's voice was so calm and sincere that he felt something in his chest which was strange.

"Hn, why didn't you retaliate?"

"I just let it play out since I've been through it many times before" after saying this, Lee's voice softened and looked down. Gaara felt a pang in his chest yet again. This boy was doing something to him and Gaara was not sure if he liked it or not.

"So are you going to report them?" questioned the red head.

"No. I will just let them go. I'm not one to hold grudges Gaara-san. By the way, I'm Rock Lee!" Lee said with a brilliant and genuine smile that warmed up Gaara's heart.



He has never met someone so real and genuine before. All the other people he met either wanted him for his money or his good looks. Now here he was attracted to someone who most people wouldn't consider beautiful, but to him, beautiful soul poured through which made Lee appeared gorgeous in Gaara's eyes.

It's decided then. Lee was Gaara's. Fullstop. He would be his mate and he would have his babies.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lee-kun" Gaara said seductively to Lee which made Lee blush a beautiful shade of red and gazed down at his feet. Gaara thought with that present look on the brunette's face and the blush, he was just begging for a nice, hard pounding in his bed.

'_He's so sexy. I can't believe he's being so nice to me.' _Lee thought to himself. He really liked this Gaara person he just hoped Gaara felt the same way.

Before any other words could be exchanged, the bell rang and students started to file in. Both boys needed to get to class before they are late.

"Well Lee-kun," the turquoise eyed male started in a gentle yet sexy voice , "I guess it's time for us to go to class."

Lee nodded and was about to walk off but suddenly Gaara held his chin between his thumb and index finger. Black eyes clashed with turquoise.

"Mine" Gaara said to Lee and placed his pale pink lips on Lee's temple and smirked at the lovely blush produced by Lee on his face which got the red head thinking just how far down did that blush go.

He had to stop thinking due to the fact that he was getting hard. It wouldn't look pretty on his permanent record if he held Lee down and fucked his tight virgin ass into oblivion and impregnated him with his heir on school grounds. Needless to say his parents wouldn't be happy either.

With that, he walked away leaving a cute uke in his wake…well… HIS cute uke. He smirked again and made his way into the school building.

'_Huh? What did he mean by 'mine'?' _thought the clueless uke to himself. He wasn't sure what his new love interest meant by saying that but he somehow knew it was a good thing that happened. He hoped Gaara felt the same way about him as he would be honored to have his babies. He was a submissive and a carrier anyways.

Luck wasn't always on Lee's side but little did he know that when he stepped through the doors of Konoha High, he would meet 3 boys who would be his best friends and the only friends he ever had. He would also encounter his future mate…. Again…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yayz! I finished! Please READ & REVIEW and tell me what you think!! Thanx!

The story will be **M RATED **as of the next chapter so please look for it in the **M RATED **category.

READ & REVIEW!

The next two chapters have all ready been written just needs to be typed so the update will be more speedy! But u gotta REVIEW first!

Nuff luv! REVIEW!

-loopdiz-


	5. Dining

*Hides behind a big rock* You can stop stoning me! I KNOW I took FOREVER and a week to update but I'm sorry. Really I am but here is the long awaited chappie of how Neji and Shikamaru met! ENJOY!!!

READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEEEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's now Rated M as I said in the previous chapter.

**Disclaimer: ****Naru is not preggerz Sasuke's with twins in the manga/anime therefore I DO NOT own Naruto or it's charcters.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

"Tch…Troublesome" muttered one brunette boy as he followed his parents into the super 5 star restaurant that only catered to the wealthy. Shikamaru's father worked at the big Hyuuga Corporation and the company was hosting a very elegant dinner where the managers and supervisors along with their families were invited. Shikamaru's father was a manager so he took his family there and on arrival, their car was parked by a valet and they went in the restaurant where the décor was nothing short of spectacular.

Inside was just full of elegance: exotic roses on the tables, fine crafted tables and seats and very wealthy looking people. Obviously Shikamaru did not want to be there but his parents forced him to attend.

As he entered deeper into the room, he passed a table which was surrounded by giggling girls and some boys but only stared for a while, wondering what was happening before turning his gaze away and continue to follow his parents who took a table a ways across from the table with the fangirls and boys.

"Come on Shika-kun, at least try to look like you are enjoying yourself" his mother chided him.

"Your mother is right Shikamaru," his father agreed "We know you don't want to be here but at least try to put on a friendly face. Now your mother and I are going to mingle so just stay here and try to look calm." His father ended as he and his wife strolled off to make conversation with the people in the room.

_Sigh "_I wish I wasn't here. This is troublesome." Letting his mind wander for a while until he heard females whimpering and scampering feet across the room and met 4 death glares that could have sent him to hell and back. '_That must be why the girls and boys fled. Tch. Troublesome."_

Now that he got a better look and the males at the table his eyes widened and his breath hitched as he was sure he was staring at the 4 most handsome guys he has ever seen. 3 brunettes and one red head with a tattoo over his left eye but one specific boy caught his eye, he looked around Shikamaru's age.

He had long flowing brown hair down to his back which was tied with a hair band in a loose ponytail, smooth flawless skin and the most gorgeous eyes he has ever seen. They looked pale lavender. His body though covered by an impeccable, expensive suit, one could see that he was very fit.

Shikamaru felt himself drooling and stopped himself. His blush was still on his face though, then, the best or worst thing (depends on what you think) happened, the unique lavender eyed brunette met his gaze and held it.

" Finally they are gone" One Sasuke Uchiha said as he and his friends, Neji, Gaara and Shino death glared at their fangirls and boys till they scattered away from their table.

"Hn" sounded Shino and Gaara.

" Annoying people" grunted Neji, then he felt as if someone was staring at him. Thinking it was one of his fangirls or boys, he looked for the person around the lavish room and then his eyes came in clashed with lazy yet beautiful black eyes. Stopping his glare and instead settling on an interested stare into black eyes he unconsciously mumbled out aloud, "Mmm..Thats MY bitch."

Surprised at their friend's utterance, the other three occupants of the table followed Neji's line of sight and saw the blushing uke at the table across the room.

"I guess he's a good catch. Not fanboy-ish" Sasuke said.

"Hn..Nice face, I don't see a problem" Gaara voiced.

" He does look like a good submissive bitch. Take time with him." Shino told his friend Neji.

Continuing to stare seductively at the cute uke Neji asked "What should I do?" In unison, he heard from his friends at the table "Go over there and claim your bitch." That's all the encouragement he needed to hear as he gracefully got up, still keeping eye contact with his prey and sauntered towards him leaving a table of 3 smirking gorgeous men.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

'_OMG! He's coming over here. Come on Shikamaru, look natural!' I_ gulped as the handsome man neared me.

"Would you like some company, beautiful?" he asked me with his sultry voice.

"Umm…I don't mind" I replied. He sat down real close to me so that our thighs touched. I felt so hot.

"So what's your name?"

"S-Shikamaru N-Nara".

"Nice meeting you Shikamaru. I'm Neji Hyuuga." My eyes widened. _'Hyuuga, that means he must be the heir of the Hyuuga business. That means he's really influential, wealthy and not to mention smart._

"Are you single Shikamaru-kun?" Breaking me out of my thoughts I answered shyly with what seems now like a permanent blush on my face. "Y-Yes I-I am, Hyuuga-san." He bent down towards my ear and licked it and I shuddered, then he said to me, "Please, call me Neji" I whimpered as he did not move back.

"So would you like to be my one and only uke?"

'_What did he just ask me?!! My breath quickened. What am I suppose to say..well…Of course I want to be his..his…his..uke but I'm shy but oh…he's speaking again and his breath on my ears is getting aroused._

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I'll be the best seme you have ever been with," whispered Neji in the flushed uke's ear "I'll give you so much pleasure that your head will spin." After saying this, one of his hands started to grope Shikamaru's thigh who gasped and began tremble.

"I'll take you to places you've never been before. Anything you want, I'll give to you since I have more than enough money to do so. I'll spoil you rotten. And when you are in my bed, I'll fuck you so hard, nice and long, you'll be begging for more of this," After saying this, Neji took his prey's hand and pressed it on his rock hard cock. "Do you feel how badly I want you?"

Shikamaru jumped in his seat as his hand was placed on Neji's erection. He thought he was hyperventilating the way he was breathing hard. _'It's so hot, hard, long and thick. There's no way that monster can fit in me' he finished thinking. Neji continued whispering in his ear still with his hand on Neji's member. _

"Looks like he's enjoying himself" Sasuke said while he watched the flushing submissive and his friend.

"Hn… He's probably molesting the poor boy" said Shino watching the interaction as well.

"I know he's doing that Aburame, this IS Neji we are talking about. All three of them then continued to watch the show.

"Don't worry, it will fit, I'll make sure of that" and with that he bit Shikamaru's neck and stopped molesting his thigh. Realizing this, Shikamaru quickly removed his hand from Neji's bulge so hurriedly like he had been burnt.

"So… may I have your number?" he asked Shikamaru seductively. Shikamaru who is blushing tremendously took a pen from his jacket pocket (A/N: How very convenient XD) and wrote his number on a napkin. He gave it to his hot predator with trebling hands. Neji took it and smiled at the Nara which was to him the most beautiful smile he's ever received.

"Thank you, Shika-kun and it was nice talking to you."

"I-It was nice talking to you, Neji" stuttered a blushing submissive.

"Please excuse me and I'll be in touch" said the Hyuuga and as he sais the word touch, he grabbed Shikamaru's hard penis though his pants which made the uke squeal and blushed harder.

"Smirking, Neji got up and was about to walk off but something came to his mind. He turned to his soon to be lover and rested his hand on Shikamaru's stomach and said to him " Take good care of this because it'll be filled with my cum and my children soon." After saying that, he walked away and went back to the table with his friends leaving behind a very flustered male.

"I can't believe he just said that!" A madly blushing brunette said to himself. He was highly turned on though nonetheless about the thought of him carrying Neji's babies. It excited him. "This dinner turned out to be less troublesome than I thought." Muttered Shikamaru to himself as his parents came back to check up on him.

"I see you got lucky with your bitch Neji" said Sasuke as his friend returned to the table.

"Yes I did. This IS me we are dealing with anyways." Boasted the lavender eyed beauty.

"Cocky-ass bastard" Gaara grunted while Shino nodded in agreement.

For the rest of the dinner, Neji and Shikamaru's eyes came in contact numerous times each with their minds filled of thoughts of the other and what was yet to come!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DONE! Woot! Remember to leave a review!

It's summer vacay now so I WILL update more! I promise!

READ & REVIEW! Nuff luv!

-loopdiz-


	6. Eating

Sorry for the SUPER, ULTRA LATE update guys! Here is the next chappie!

**A very HUGE THANKS to everyone who reviewed my story! I'm a very happy camper when my readers review!**

READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEEEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IMPORTANT question at the end of the chappie, Please read!

**Disclaimer: ****In the manga/anime, Naru is not preggerz with his and Sasuke's 5****th**** child so of course, I DO NOT OWN Naruto or ANY OF its characters.**

"Woof! Woof!" bellowed a shaggy white colored dog as he chased his owner. "Can't catch me Akamaru! You're too slow!" yelled a cute brown haired boy with upside down red fang like tattoos on both of his cheeks.

The dog, Akamaru and his owner, named Kiba Inuzuka, played happily and carefree in the Konoha Park. Most spectators watched the merry duo with mirth in their eyes while the semes who were there stared lustily at the lithe and slender body moving with agility.

Master and pet stopped playing for awhile and lied down beneath the shade of a tree. Kiba lied down on his stomach which made his ass stick up in the air which caused a lot of nosebleeds from many dominants and many tents to form in some pants. After resting, Akamaru decided to be the one being chased as he ran from his master.

"Come back here, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted after his pet while running him down.

"Woof! Woof!" was Akamaru's response as he bounded around a corner in the park.

While running after his dog, Kiba suddenly heard his canine companion whimper loudly.

"Akamaru, what's wrong?" Kiba questioned loudly in a worried voice not able to see around the corner.

Akamaru's whimpering continued making Kiba pick up speed and rounded the corner where his dog was so fast that he bumped into a rather large and hard figure. Before he could hit the ground, two large muscular arms wrapped around his waist to catch him. Kiba could hear the whimpering and looked back at his pet to see if he was hurt and saw he (Akamaru) was fearful of the stranger who had his arms wrapped around his waist.

**Kiba's P.O.V. (He's thinking)**

'_Oh yeah! There's stranger whose arms are around me!_'

'_Ok. Better get a good look of his face._" I turned around from looking at Akamaru to the man, in front of me.

'_Oh WOW! He's hot!_' My eyes could not believe the hotness of the man in front of me.

**End Kiba's P.O.V.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Kiba stared in black sunglasses as the man whose arms were around him was now facing him. He had pale skin, short spiky yet stylish hair and wore a black v- neck long sleeve shirt, dark blue denim jeans pants and black and white converses. From the tightness of the shirt and the rippling of his biceps Kiba felt along his waist, the brunette was well-built! He was totally the type of guy Kiba would love to submit and bend over any surface for.

"Umm….t-thanks f-for saving my fall."

The cute brown haired submissive said with a blush to the obviously dominant in front of him. He could see why Akamaru was fearful of this man, he had a very intimidating aura and his body made his presence scary.

After a few moments with no response from the bigger male, Kiba began to get restless as he could feel the other's eyes on him; roaming his body and taking in his face. Kiba tried to wiggle out of the silent hottie's hands but they would not budge from around his waist, they only got tighter if anything.

"You're welcome and you're cute" the deep sultry voice broke Kiba's thought of escape and made him blush even more. _'He's voice is soo sexy'_.

"T-thank y-y-you."

"What's your name little one?"

"I-I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this," he pointed to his pet, "is Akamaru."

"It's nice to meet you both" the stranger said who still had his arms around Kiba's waist which at the remembrance made the uke blush.

"That blush looks delectable on you, can I see how far down it goes?" smirked the man to the cutie in his arms.

"Before I forget, I'm Shino Aburame" he said as an afterthought.

Kiba basically resembled a tomato the way his face was red from the comment made about his blush coupled with the sexy voice and being pressed up against Shino's tone chest.

"Nice to m-meet you Aburame-san"

"Please call me Shino"

"O-Ok, Shino" Kiba muttered. Oh how he wished the man before him would throw him down and pound into him right then and there.

"Would you like to go for ice-cream?" Shino asked his prey.

'_OMG!! I can't believe it!! He's asking me out! W-What should I s-say n-no what should I do? Ok! Ok! Calm down Kiba and answer him._

"S-S-Sure" Kiba stuttered.

The tattooed uke then turned to his canine companion and told him to go home without him and he'd meet him there later, since Akamaru knew the way home because he was a smart dog. Reluctantly, Akamaru left.

"Shall we go then?" Shino inquired as he took one arm from around Kiba's waist to lay dormant at his side while the other rested snuggly at Kiba's waist.

"Uhh…o-ok." Replied the dog lover a bit flustered due to going out together with the handsome man.

While walking, people stared at the couple and wished either being in the tall gorgeous seme's place or the cute adorable uke's place. On reaching the ice-cream parlor, Shino escorted Kiba to an empty seat.

"What would you like Kiba-chan?"

"Errr….a vanilla ice-cream cone please." The submissive said and went into his pocket to take out the money but a slender and warm hand stopped him and he looked up into a good-looking face.

"No, I'll pay for it" The spiky haired brunette said as he went to the counter to get the desired treat.

**Kiba's P.O.V.**

"I _can't believe he offered to buy my ice cream cone! *Sigh*, how sweet." _I turned to look at him at the counter and to my hatred a damn blonde haired boy, who appeared to be a worker, obviously a submissive, was flirting with MY MAN….well…..YES HE IS!'

'_Don't flirt with my man you whore!_' I screamed at him in my mind but then I noticed Shino was not paying him any attention which made the blonde boy pout.

'_That's what you deserve for trying to steal my man!'_ Kiba spat in his mind. _'Ah! My man…umm… I mean Shino is coming back.'_

**End Kiba's P.O.V.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Here is your ice- cream" Shino said, giving the ice-cream cone to his soon-to-be mother of his children.

"Thank you" replied the smaller brunette with gratitude but then he realized Shino didn't get anything for himself.

"Umm… Shino, why didn't you get anything?"

"I wasn't hungry, I'd much rather watch you eat cutie"

At this, Kiba flushed immensely but to distract himself, he began eating his cone.

In the parlor, many of the patrons were staring at the couple; all wondering different thins like "Maybe they are married. I wonder how many children they have?"

"They are such a good-looking couple!"

Back at the table

Kiba offered Shino some of his treat but Shino kindly declined opting to watch his prey licking the delicate treat. Oh yes, this Aburame indeed staked his claim on his future bride. And judging by the actions that sweet mouth was doing to the ice-cream, he (Shino) would have a wonderful sex life.

Finishing his ice-cream, Kiba thanked Shino again.

"You're welcome cutie." Shino replied in a seductive way which made said 'cutie' blushed and looked down as he twiddled his fingers.

"So tell me about yourself Kiba-chan"

"Umm…well….uhhh…I'm Inuzuka Kiba. I am 15 years old and I live with my sister, Tsume, and my mom. My dad died while I was young. You've already met Akamaru, he's my pet."

"Interesting Kiba-chan. Well, I'm Shino Aburame, I'm 15 years old as well. I live with my dad, my mom and my two siblings. My dad owns Aburame pharmaceuticals and we're multi-millionaires and I also want to fuck you senseless here and now till I breed you with my child." He ended with a devilish smirk.

Kiba on hearing this, eyes widened to their limit and his body couldn't move because he was in shock and yet completely turned on. His skin turned a dark shade of red and he felt like he was burning up.

Chuckling, Shino looked at his watch and realized it was time for him to head home. Sighing, due to the fact that he did not want to leave his uke's side, he stood up and told Kiba he had to go.

"It was nice meeting you Kiba-chan. I know we'll meet each other again very soon. Take care and remember," he leaned down to the still shell shocked Kiba's ear and whispered," no one sucks your cock, fucks your tight ass *at this point he squeezes Kiba's ass* but me." After saying this, he licked Kiba's ear and walked out of the parlor waving to Kiba as he exited.

**Kiba's P.O.V.**

I just sat there. Completely shocked and utterly turned on. _'He grabbed my ass! And it felt soo good! He wants me to bear his children as well! I would love to! I just HAVE to go home now and tell Naru-chan! I want t…..SHIT! First I need to go to the bathroom and take care of this problem Shino left me with!'_ Running to the bathroom Kiba relieved himself where after he ran home to tell Naruto, his best friend, this good and rather stimulating news.

Yay! Finished! Took me long enuff! LOL!!

Please READ and REVIEW PPL!!!!! I NEED HELP!!

IMPORTANT Question: For the next chappie, do I give a background of how Kakashi and Iruka met or just go on with the story? Please tell me what you guys think in your reviews and I'll have the new chappie up A.S.A.P.! Thanx a lot guys!

-loopdiz-


	7. Saving

Sooooo Sorry guys. You have all the eight to be mad at me! Over a year I haven't updated and what's worse, I HATE authors like myself! –sigh- But here is chapter 7.

**Many thanks to those who reviewed! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: ONCE AGAIN, Naru is not preggerz with his and Sasuke's 6****th**** child, so I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its characters**

Back to Present

Time Skip (to the end of school)

"Yosh! That was a wonderful first day back! Right guys?" Exclaimed an excited Lee, his wide smile brightening up his face. The others just smiled and nodded their heads in agreement with their hyper active friend.

Naruto was in a world of his own as he mused over his long time love who sat in his class today, Uchiha Sasuke. What he would not do to have that man's children -sigh- . The ukes said their goodbyes to each other and went their separate ways to their homes.

Now these ukes had to be very cautious on the road, that is why most parents of submissive rather pick up their children at school or send a taxi for them than let them walk home or to a lesser extent, take the bus.

Why were the parents so concerned, it was because they were afraid their children would be the victims of _Breeders. _Breeders were semes or dominants, who preyed on submissives. They raped ukes , so they become pregnant with their child or children, and leave them by themselves to raise them while they (the Breeders) went and impregnated other submissives. It was a horrible occurrence as no mother would want to raise their children alone.

Naruto was not really afraid while walking home because he thought he could defend himself if needs be so he opted to walk home and he may have told his parents that Kiba mother was picking him up and going to drop him off at home. So what if he lied? He just liked to be free once in a while.

From school to home was about a 25 mins walk and he had been walking for about 10 mins now and he was enjoying it until he felt someone following him. He turned around, and did not see anyone, so he thought he was imagining things and continued walking.

He was daydreaming about a certain raven haired seme and him, in a bed, doing naughty things so he did not notice a shadow behind him following him. As the blue eyed blonde was passing an alleyway, a muscular arm was put over his mouth and he was dragged into the alley. Naruto's eyes widened and he began to panic.

He tried to struggle out of his captor's arms but was slammed into the wall, his face pressed against it and a pair of lips pressed to the submissive's ear began to speak.

"Now listen Bitch, I'm gonna fuck you and fuck you hard and full you up with my cum so you'll definitely become pregnant with my child" The raspy voice said.

As he said that, Naruto began to cry. His heart was also beating uncontrollably. He did not want to be raped and be a single mother.

"By the looks of it I can see you are a virgin. Don't worry, I'll make you en-"

The voice stopped and the weight on Naruto's back was removed quickly. The crying uke wondered what was going on and turned around. When he turned around, he saw his knight in shining armour holding his attacker by the throat and squeezing him hard. The breeder was turning blue due to the lack of oxygen .

His savior was none other than his one true love, Uchiha Sasuke, but now he looked furious.

Naruto sniffled, which drew Sasuke's attention to him and immediately dropped the breeder who was struggling for air, to go and comfort his soon to be mate.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Are you okay Naruto-chan?" The suave voice said.

"Yes, I'm ok. He did not do anything to me, you saved me. Thank you" _I can't believe he rescued me! This MUST be fate!_

**End Naruto's P.O.V**

**Normal P.O.V**

"I'll take you home and make sure you get there safely. Stay here for awhile" After saying that, Naruto just nodded and watched as Sasuke went over to the quivering Breeder, who by the looks of it finally realized that the person was an Uchiha, and Sasuke , in a flurry of well practiced martial arts moves, broke two of the Breeder's legs and one of his arm.

The wailing of the Breeder could be heard for miles but Sasuke did not even flinch. Naruto just sat there awe-stricken. After finishing, Sasuke went over to Naruto, took him up bridal style and walked out of the alley, but before he exited, he said this to the Breeder in a dark and murderous tone.

"You dare lay a finger on MY boyfriend ever again, you will not live to see the next light of day."

And he walked out to the road where his expensive limo was waiting. He and Naruto went inside and the limo took off.

In The Limo

Sasuke sat his submissive on his lap, so Naruto was straddling him. Naruto was red like a tomato but made to motion to move.

"Are you alright?" Asked the seme in a comforting voice.

"Y-Yes" the blonde muttered low.

" Never walk home alone again, ok?" Sasuke said in a stern but calm voice.

"Yes, Sasuke"

"Good. Now, I'm going to erase all thoughts of that fucking bastard from your memory" And with that Sasuke engaged Naruto into a deep tongue battle. At first Naruto, was too surprised to kiss back but then he got into it as Sasuke did wonders with his tongue in Naruto's mouth.

Meanwhile Sasuke was mapping out every crevice in Naruto's mouth, his hands slid down Naruto's body and began to grope and squeeze the uke's very plump ass. Naruto mewled in the kiss and began to grind in Sasuke's lap where he awakened Sasuke's cock and continued to grind into it.

Desperate for air, they break apart but kept grinding against each other.

"You feel that my little Naruto? That is my big hard 9 and a half inch cock that is going to be rammed hard in your ass very soon." Naruto moaned after hearing this.

"It's going to full up your tight hole and fill you up with my cum till your stomach cannot take anymore and u become swollen with my child." He licked Naruto's lips while saying this as the shorter of the two panted harshly as he was very turned on and just wanted to be fucked senseless right there and then.

"S-S-Sasuke. I-I want"

"Yes my dear uke, what do you want?" Sasuke answered in anticipation.

"I w-w-ant y-y"

"Yes Naru, what is it you want?" The Uchiha was very eager to hear what Naruto wanted.

"S-S-Sasuke, I w-want yo-" And the door of the limo was opened suddenly by the chauffeur.

"Sasuke-sama, we have arrived at Naruto-sama's home" After seeing what was happening in the back of the limo, the chauffeur was met with the Uchiha death glare, whispered a "sorry" in a meek voice, and went quickly to the front of the limo.

Naruto, after coming out of his daze due to the sudden appearance by the chauffeur, regained his senses and shyly came off the Uchiha's lap and went outside the limo.

"T-t-thanks f-for the r-ride Sasuke-san and also for saving me. I-I'll be going now" The blonde hurriedly said and walked briskly to his home.

Sasuke sighed. '_Soooo close. Oh well, I'll see him tomorrow at school where we can surely continue where we left off' _Sasuke grinned at this, closed the door of the limo, and the limo drove off. _'I just have to get rid of this erection when I reach home. Guess it's just me and my hands tonight. _Sasuke sighed again.

**Yay! I'm finished! Wooot! **

Please READ & REVIEW!

The next chappie will be out in 2 weeks so look forward to that! Nuff luv!

-loopdiz-


End file.
